ARYZ ZYRA
by ryzaking
Summary: uhh well this is my first fan fic hope u guys like it im looking for some helpful but not hurtful reviwes thank u and good bye oh and this is about the planet of fons and a dark spectrobe named zyra has mild suggestive language and mild violence
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I do not own Spectrobe's only the me part of the stories, if any… not in this one though just thought I should say this seeing as this is my first fanfic. I will say this once in every chapter**

_**ARYZ ZYRA**_

_Setting:_ the setting takes place on the planet of Fons after Rallen and Jeena had activated a satellite orbiting the planet.

_Authors notes:_ you may notice I spelled a-rise wrong I purposely did this to seem catchy ha-ha J

_Actual story fan fiction whatever:_

"Jeena why are we coming back to this planet we already activated the satellite" Rallen complained constantly, dragging his feet on the ground like a five year old being dragged to a women's clothing store.

"Rallen you now we have to investigate the dark lake " she scorned "we don't want more krawl spewing out like hell anymore from that giant vortex" she added. Rallen did not listen one bit and just ignored his partner. Jeena did not notice she _wasn't_ being noticed.

As soon as the two N.P.P officers made it to the lake, that was now dried up and void of Krawl. Then the small, cute Komainu came out of the Prizmod. "hey Komainu what are you doing out here" he mentioned to the little corona Spectrobe.

Rallen did not bother to return the Komainu back into the Prizmod so he let him walk with them. Then very abruptly the Komainu stopped. The child Spectrobe looked around vigorously. He started to do what all child Spectrobe's do which is look for minerals and other fossils of the extinct Spectrobe's.

"Uhhh… Rallen what's Komainu doing" Jeena alerted Rallen when the little Spectrobe started to act even more vigorously, more so then a normal fossil or mineral. Rallen pondered over this weird anomaly.

_what is Komainu doing? _Rallen thought to himself. _Eh… maybe he's just trying to get attention like norm__al damn Komainu's._

Rallen never noticed that even when entering the orbit of this planet Komainu had been acting like this. There was something wrong here or at least something abnormal.

"Hey Rallen didn't Komainu react like this previously when you fought those damn dark Spectrobes Maja used" she pointed out glaring at Komainu. It now seems that Komainu had found what could possibly be a dark Spectrobe fossil.

ImA LeAvE YoU GuYs WaItInG HaHa please review


	2. Chapter 2

ME: I do not own Spectrobes wish I did though but yea it belongs to disney and Jupiter well honestly idk if Jupiter worked on origins so yea…

Ok onto the story

"Komainu did u find something" the child Spectrobe danced around a shallow spot of the dried lake. Damn it forgot my tools _I should go back to the cruiser and get my excavating tools._ he thought to himself as he walked over to Jeena and tell her.

"hey Jeena I'll be right back I'm going back to the cruiser and get my tools!" he yelled while running back to the cruiser. "stay here with Komainu and don't let him leave ok!" he added half way across the dried up lake.

"well Komainu I guess it's you and me now" she noted to the dancing child Spectrobe.

Twenty minutes later… _Rallen hurry there are some dark clouds in the sky and it seems a storm is coming._ Jeena thought to herself. _ugh rallen you retard hurry up._ she thought once again.

_At the cruiser:_ _here are my tools I normally cant ever find these damn things._ he thought to himself. As he walked out of the cruiser he realized there was a storm coming. But that was not the worst of because what he saw after that shocked him beyond belief. He knew he needed to go back to Jeena and fast or someone will get hurt.

And here I will leave you guys to suffer from not knowing what will happen haha I know I'm evil please review though. Smiley J


	3. Chapter 3

_**disclaimer:**_ once again I do not own anything beside my laptop, box, and Prizmod

Back to the story

"Oh shit its Maja!" Rallen exclaimed he realized that she might have sensed the dark fossil too. But to his delight she hadn't seen the ship or him and seemed to be going in the opposite direction as Jeena. He used his time to get back to Jeena and Komainu.

Moments later he returned to the now seemingly dark shallow valley where Jeena and Komainu stayed. Jeenas eyes brightened at the sight of her fellow patrol officer. Then almost instantly she scowled.

"Rallen where have you been I've been worried sick about you" Jeena scorned. Rallen once more just zoned her out. All he could focus on was Komainus vigorous movements.

"yeah, yeah mom, now Jeena calm down nothings going to happen" he replied, he did not want to tell her about spotting Maja. "ok so lets get to digging" he answered once more wile reaching for his tools.

"Komainu please let Rallen excavate so can you move" the child Spectrobe reluctantly moved away. Rallen Chipped away at the gravel with a pick axe. He later decided to take out the drill and excavate the softer dirt underneath. He saw the black fossil immediately after, he picked it up to examine it.

"Hey Jeena get a closer look at this fossil" she walked up to him and glared at the fossil. She picked it up and spoke.

"we should go back to the cruiser and awaken this fossil" she pointed out as thy headed back to the ship. It took them a while to return, they started lagging behind the energetic Komainu who had already run into the ship.

"wow all that dancing and he still has all that energy" Jeena pointed out. They too later entered the patrol cruiser. They got to the fossil awakening machine, they placed the fossil in the machine. "Rallen awaken it" Jeena spoke as Rallen drew in.

"wake up" he calmly said to the microphone in the machine. The machine lighted up and in a flash the child Spectrobe awoke "Damn that thing is so cool!"

What could the Spectrobe be find out next time on Aryz Zyra haha all of you probably already know but please review.


End file.
